My Little Secret
by Sailor Phantom
Summary: Riku gets a bit bored at school, and begins writing things on a page. Secrets of all sorts! Has an alternate ending too! [Oneshot!] [Dai X Riku or Dark x Riku


A/N: Hey! It's Sailor Phantom back again with the sappy lovey one shots! Originally this was going to be a songfic, but the song didn't have what I wanted and I don't want to use dirty little secrets because that doesn't fit either. So, I changed it up a bit. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: S.P. does not own anything related to DNAngel. Really. So quit staring at me like that! glares at lawyers . No profit is being made from this one shot!

Sooooo… one we go!

itallic paragraphs are flashbacks

My Little Secret

Riku sighed for about the tenth time in the last twenty minutes. _'Would the day ever end? Would Risa's pitiful obsession with Dark ever end? Or her Tarot Card phase?'_ She mused to herself.

Riku would never admit it to Risa's face –or any other person's for that matter- but she sometimes enjoyed the slight break of her usual routine, to go see Dark. Even if he was a **pervert**.

Riku glanced once more at the clock and noticed she still had quite a bit of school left before the end of the day. '_Nope. It will never end. Oh well.' _

Riku had quite a few secrets hidden inside her. She turned to a blank page in her school notebood. She put her head down and pretended to take notes, but instead was making a list.

**Secrets I'd Never Tell Anyone**

1.** I do indeed enjoy going to see Dark on _occasion_. Hey, it's a break in routine, right? Okay, I seriously think Risa's getting to me.**

Riku looked back up at the teacher, who seemed to be glaring at her. She gave a weak smile, and the teacher looked away. _'Speaking of secrets…'_ She looked down as a memory floated into her mind.

_Riku, very upset from another one of Risa's "Mr. Dark" rants, stormed into her room. She sat down thinking- _'Risa always gets all the guys she wants. What do I get? Some **pervert** who reminds me of **Niwa**. But Niwa isn't a pervert. Niwa could never be a pervert. Not like that Dark fellow. He had every girl he could ever want. Maybe he and Risa **would** make a good couple.' _Riku frowned at this. Why did Risa always get what she wanted?_

Riku sighed once more before adding something else to the secret list of secrets.

2. **I'm jealous of Risa. She may be my tiwn, but she sure seems to get what she wants when she wants it. I never get things that way. Just once can I have things go my way?**

Riku remembered a bit more of that night.

_Riku sat down at her desk and looked at a picure of Daisuke, her, and Takeshi laughing. _'Most likely because of Saehara.' _She smiled her fingers rubbing Daisuke's face. Suddenly the world blacked out around her, and she fell to the ground. She couldn't remember anything after that._

Riku added yet another point to her list:

3. **I think I like Daisuke. He's so innocent and adorable. I don't know. He- he just is so sweet.**

Riku couldn't describe her feelings in words that could be written down on a sheet of paper, so she added:

**I can't describe the feelings I get when he's around me. It just seems so right.**

_Riku's eyes opened and quickly adjusted to the bright light in the room. '_I don't think I'm at my house anymore, am I?' _She thought to herself. "Riku?" A high pitched voice next to her asked._

"_Risa?" Riku's voice spoke before Riku could process much. "Did you rescue me?" She added quickly. All she could remember was a unicorn taking her away._

"_Not exactly." Risa's smile was almost scary._

"_At your service." Another- male voice- came from behind her, making her jump. She'd know that voice anywhere!_

"_Dark!" Her voice betrayed her once again, in a gasp. Her attitude changed almost instantly. "Get away from me **pervert**!" She turned away quickly and hotly._

Riku shook her head, and added another point to her list.

4. **I really am thankful Dark rescued me?**

Riku groaned. Her? Thankful to that pervert? Get real! She crossed that point out.

"Harada! Niwa! Are you two even paying attention?" The teacher's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Errrr… Gomen sensei!" Daisuke and Riku cried at the same time. Riku blushed.

* * *

With Daisuke

* * *

'Uhhh… That was akward…' Daisuke thought to himself. Unfortunately for him, Dark heard this. 

/"Aww look. Harada's blushing."/ Dark teased.

/"Daaaaark!"/ Daisuke mentally groaned to the thief. Daisuke looked down at his desk. On it was a drawing of Older Harada (A/N: In the Sacred Maiden's dress.) She was standing up with her fingers laced together and her two pointer fingers pointing to her chin. In the background was himself hugging Riku. (A/N: No specifics here!), Risa with a pout on her face, curled up in a chair, and in the background of the background was that of a picture of Dark about to steal something. The spotlights were crossed, as they usually were- and there was a dark sillouettte in the background. Daisuke planned on giving it to Riku as a gift since she kept sighing. He sat behind Riku and had seen her list, and the sketch was made after he had seen it.

* * *

That night – back with Riku!

* * *

"I'm exausted!" Riku yawned streaching. She and Risa had just gotten back from watching Dark successfully steal 'The Agate Links'. They had both walked there and back, and boy, was it a long walk! 

"Me too!" Risa yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"Alright, night Risa."

"Night Riku." Risa walked off, and Riku headed to get a quick shower before getting into bed.

* * *

When Riku finally was ready for bed she noticed something on it. 

It was a painting. She picked it up to look at it and gasped, sitting down on her bed. It was a picture of her in a white dress, her hands were laced together and her pointer fingers were pointed at her chin. Behind her was a picture of her and Daisuke hugging, and Risa pouting in a lounge chair, all curled up. In the background of that, was the most colorful part. It was a picture of Dark stealing something. Everything, down to the last shadow was almost professional.

Riku went to put the painting on her empty easel, when she saw something on the back. It was different from any handwriting she had seen before. It simply said:

"_Riku, I love you."_

No name. No secret admirer type thing. Just a simple I love you. She still knew who it was from.

She turned to the window and smiled. "I love you too Daisuke."

end

* * *

- EXTRa! extrA! -

Riku went to put the picture on her empty easel and smiled broadly. The background had caught her attention the most. She walked back to her desk where the notebook she had written her secret in earlier and added one more point to the page.

4. **I think, maybe, I'm falling in love with a certain perverted Phantom Thief.**

Riku shook her head and finally went to sleep. _What a day!_ Was her last thought.

END!

* * *

A/N: You like it? I guess you did if you're still reading right now. Sorry it'sso confusingto read!I'm not going to beg. If you feel your conscience is telling you to review, then do so, but otherwise, this is sAiLoR pHaNtOm saying: 

peace out my Homeslices:D


End file.
